


an in depth analysis continued: rimjob edition

by peeves



Series: drunk smut [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/pseuds/peeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian eats ass. he loves it. mickey loves it. mickey loves ian. ian loves mickey. news at 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an in depth analysis continued: rimjob edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [golden_gardenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_gardenias/gifts).



WELCome…children…..it is time…………….

 

Ok so like I’m not AS drunk as I was the first two times? Hopefully this will still be…idk????/ ok????????

 

Shannon and @golden-gardenias requested a rimming fic which did you know also means tossing salad I fuckin love salad with like bacon and avocado and shit but anyways that’s not the point??? The point is asshole??? Not salad?? But I honestly don’t really understand why it’s called tossing the slad. But I’ve never eaten ass before so that may just be my inexperience talking but LET’S HOPE IT DOESN’T SHOW

 

ALRIGHT so rimming is….ass licking……………..let’s do this. I love ass. Ass is great.

 

Let’s go back to morning smut? Since………actually no I feel like the first thing in the morning ian wants to eat probably ISN’T necessarily ass??? Like maybe some days but not today. oK? Not today. Today…hsit what is my scenario

Fuck

Who fucking cares none of you guys are here for the fuckin plot anyways your’e here for SEX

 

SO I WILL GIVE U SX ok idk shit fuck okay let’s just say they’re already into it already alright??? Hwo cares what time of the day it is?? Not me??? Not U????

 

It’s mickey’s first time bc it’s /always// mickey’s first tiem getting his ass eaten bc idk bent over in the alleys never really had a lot of time to be like “hey…….fucker…that I won’t….ever…..speak to…………gaain…………….do you mind………like……………………………………………………licking my ass”

So yknow that’s not really hat’s nore ally a great conversation opener? So mickey’s always a noob at getting his ass eaten

 

And sometimes ian will have eaten ass before?? Usually kash’s??? ughhhhhHHHhh grossssssssssssssssssss kash the friendly neighbrohoodg ay edophile gr8 we all need one of those no im kiddig stay way from ur neighborhood pedophile pl ls also if u don’t have a neighborhood pedophile u might be the neighborhood pedophile

 

If ur a neighborhood pedophile and ur reading this pls stop

 

I mean like stop being a pedophile…u can keepr adig if you want to……….

Idk…use these……….cliches/teips…….for……………people uR OWN AGE

 

OKAY SO IT’S MICKEY’ FIRST TIME AND IAN ian usually doesn’t LIKE eating ass but that’s probably ecause he was eating the rwong asses (that’s from a fic I’ve read im sorry I don’t remember it rn) so mickey’s ass is in the air and ian’s all ready to fuck it or at least mickey tinks ian’s ready to fuck his ass sigh let’s be real when is ia n nOT ready to fuc k his ass/??? Holnestly???? They need to Find Jesus

Jesus Is Looking For All of U

Ummm ahhit shit ok so um. Where were uwe. Uh. RIGHT so iinstead of just putting his dick into mickey’s asshole, ian decides, today!! We are!! Going1! To!!! Hange things!! Up!1!!!!!!

Mickey’s impatient as always /////////rolls eyes/////////// and he’s all ‘I’m fucking ready, are u tryna ram the Amtrak in there’ that is   ok now that is definitely a quote from a fic I’m sorry I cant rmember ask me when im sober and I’ll recommend  u all the smut in th fuckin world

 

And then ian kinda pats mickey’s ass to reassure him that everything is gonna be ok…and also because..hhe likes mickey’s ass……………u feel………………….i mean IAN feels anyways ANYWAYS he spreads mickey’s cheeks aww that’s so cute idk I like cheeks I always think of face cheeks when people say cheeks and it hink of chubby baby cheeks and I think of yevgeny

But since his daddy is eating his other daddy’s ass I’m not gonna talk about yevgeny right now

 

So I an spreads micke’ys cheeks nad mickey doesn’t even kNOW he DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT’S GONNA HIT HIM or rather what’s gonna stick itself into his butthole and the anser tot hat question it….s……………………….dingindGINDGIN u guessed it it’s ian’s fucking TONGUE ohs hit I’m sorry okay nO I TAKE IT BACK ian doesn’t stick his tongue into mickey’s asshole yet

First

Ok

Guys

Get this

First

First what he does is

He licks a BROAD STRIPE FROM MICKEY’S BALLS PAST HIS ASSHOLE ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP OF THE ASS CRACK

AND MICKEY OHWLS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND ARCHES HIS BACK AND STICKS HI ASS EVEN HIER INTO THE AIR AND IN HIS HEAD HE’S LIKE WHAT HE FUCK AS THAT

I LIKED IT

A LOT

DO IT AGAIN IAN DO IT AGAIN (that part isn’t in his head) (and it’s usually a lot more like ///fucuuuuuuKKkkkk do that AGAI FN FUCK’ //// ***8moaning*****88 haha 88====ddddd hdDDDD hah im a 12 y/o im srry I’m sorry fuck okay gback to the let’s get back to teha ss licking

 

Shit…….ok so broad stripe right ok and then ian starts…idk….teasing??? the rim???? Of mickey’s???/ asshol?????????????????? Licking at it/???/ licking around it???? Just not licking IN it??? And micke’ys dYING

HONESTLY WHY DOES MICKEY EVEN PUT UP WITH IAN WITH ALL THAT TEASING IT’S SO INFURATING it’s prob bbc…………..ian’s a really great guy…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………and like………………………..he knows ohw to grip knives. And other things. Like penises. But tah’t snow thwat today’s about t I mean we’ll GET to the penises but right now wer’e still on ass ok??

 

I wonder if girls get their ass licked

H

Hey

If ur reading this and ur a girl and uve gotten ur ass licked

Please let me know

For science

 

Anyways

Science asaide. Um. Ok so after the teasing and mickey’s just shoving his ass higher and higher into the air and ian’s obviously getting off on it bc he LOVES mickey’s ass honestly have you sEEN 5x08 shit that thing is….tha thting is…………so much nicr than mine………….fuck……………………..

 

It’s fine it’s fine anyways so ian sorry no I mean mickey micky does a bit more begging he’s like fuck //ufckkkkkkkku ucfk keepi doing that fuck that feels oh my GOD _ian_ sdfkjgldkjsfhslgkjflkj //more///////// //pssls pls///// and then ian feels bad for him?? Or he cannot?? Contain?? Hismef??? And must???/ tatse/??/the inside?? Of mickey’s?? asshole???

 

Which apparently feels the same like apparently the inside of ur asshole feels the same as the inside of ur cheek

HA

I BET

YOU JSUTS

STUDCK UR TONGUE INTO YORU CHEEK TO SEE WHAT IT’S LIKE bc b cim doing that…………and it’s alreight I guess……….

 

But ian just GOES for it he just wow he just fucking goes for it I guess finally ok wait no im sorry he hasn’t gone foriot yet im sorry pls be patient ok. Ass likcing is a fine art that ttaeks time to like…………………………..deelop. deveop. Edevel oh fukc it u know what I’m talkgin about

 

Ian FINALLY POKES HIS TONGUE INTO MICKEY’S ASSHOLE AND MICKEY’S JUST mickey’s usually sweating and shaking and dying honestly sometimes his forehead is preseed against his forearm sometimes his mouth is pressed against his forearm sometimes his face is just squished into the bed honestly that is probably pretty cute. Mickey is pretty cute.

 

Either way he’s moaning groaning dying poor boy ummmm then ian FINALLY //THENN//// ian starts to really go for it idk do you guys think ian practices..like…at home………..lkike…how is he so good??? Without practice??? It doesn’t makes Sense.

Either way at some point ian’s fingers start to join his tongue you know I’ve never really understood how that worked/?? Probably because I’ve never eaten ass before??? But like…the asshoel doesn’t seem that big?? I mea I know it stretches and shit bc come on that’s like 10% of every fic ever but like…a finger AND ur tongu????/ like…..which one gets priority uknow??? Which oen does mickey like more……………………………tbh pretty sure mikey likes ian’ S DICK MORE THAN HIS TONGUE OR FINGERS but eithr w ay the sensation is ~~foreign~~ but ~~amaze~~~ and ummmm ohhhhhhh here is where mickey starts fucking himself back onto ian’s tongue and finger/?? And salia vs saliva saliva is dripping down ian’s chin yoooooo YOOOOOO FUCKING SHOUT OUT TO IAN’S CHIN YOU FUCKING GO (it’s me) (I am ian’s chin except no in this case?? Not in this case????????)

 

So saliva spit is dripping down ian’s chin       and like…he’s totally cool……….with it…he’s prob turned on by it tbh let’s be real here anyways ummmm oh sometimes mickey cries. I don’t’ know why. Once my friend told me that after he masturbates he cries. Im so sorry. Pleaes don’t cry. Masturbating is great. Orgasms are the best. Pls don’ cry.

 

But when mickey cries it’ susually in a good away?? Like in an oh my god this is the most amazing thing I’v e ever felt way?? Holy shit please ian never fuckig stop way??/ anyways so ian’s fingers up mickey’s asshole usually uhhhh usually he gets to the prostate pretty quickly idk

 

For a guy that never canonically bottoms, he’s SURE FAMILIAR WITH FINDING PROSTATES idk di idk??? Idk! I have never found one before!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I do not have experience with gay male sex bc im not male im just gay

 

Ummmmmm oh sometimes mickey gets off without anyone touching his dick!!! Can u imagine That!!! And it’ ssuuaully a big deal and ian’s all brathless nad shit like ‘”did uo ujust com ??? did uo just come without e tcouhin ur dick???? O m g I l y s o much”

Anyways. Are we there yet? Did mickey come yet? I don’t think so. I think last time we checked in on mickey he was kind of crying bc his ass was getting murdered by ian’s tongue. Alrightie.

 

So ian just casually murders mickey’s ass with his tongue and finger,s fingers find the **magical nub** that makes mickey fucking sHUDDER and his legs are aching and his calves just might cramp

 

Haha isn’t it funny when people get cramps during sex

 

No?? no………okay………….

 

So like………………………..ian keeps prodding at mickey’s prostate and mickey is just dYIN and he kind apresses against the mattress and rubs to get some relief??/ ooo yes he’s always looking for some kidn of RELIEF o h m an and occasionally ian will be lik eno?? That’s cheating??? Stop doing that??? Ur so hot??? I love u so much???

 

And mickey will be like uGH FINE JUST SHOVE IT IN ME ALREADY and then suually by that time ian’s cock is just aching to be inside of mickey’s asshole

 

Honestly who are the true soulmates here

 

Ian’s dick and mickey’s asshole? Or ian and mickey??? Ian and mickey probably have u SEEN those dumbasses uGH

 

So ian shoves it in and starts making out with mickey hahaha I read a fic once hahahah it was called lines by dragonspell I think and when ian started licking mickey’s as s mickey was like oh /god/ I kiss that *** mouth ** shit fuck it’s like kissing my own ass but cOME ON Y’ALL MAKE OUT JUST FINE AFTER SUCKING DICK, CHASING UR ONW TASTE AND EVERYTHING HOW IST HAT NOT GROSS??? HOW IS THAT ANY LESS GROSS THAN TASTING UR ASS??/ AT LEAST EVERYTHING COMING OUT OF UR ASS IS SOMETHING THAT’S BEEN IN UR MOUH BEFORE ugh it’s fine it’s fine it’s not a big deal

 

Ian starts fucking mickey bc he can….mickey want is it…it’s great… in please fuck my dad ian has a hair pulling kink which is also great…………….hips snapping idk slapping snapping who cares flesh against flesh boom boom boom ian A+ aim prostate yay fuck

 

‘fuck ‘ ‘come 4 me’ ‘FUCKUCKKKKkkksdkfljfskjflksjflkjflkjflskjad;slfkj

 

jizz everywhere

saliva everywhere

mickey’s ass is sore

 

the world is happy but most important ly mickey and ian are happy…in afterglow and stuff…….bc they had SEX. THEY DID THE THING.

 

///THEY DID THE THING/// they’re always doin the thing alrightie this is the end of the rimjob edition I hope it met expectations. If not??????? Go eat some ass I hear it I s fNATSTIC good bye stay safe stay hydrated build up stamina so u can eat ass for long periods of time even when ur mouth is aching and stuff. But u do it bc u love ur fuckin boyfriend ugh they’re so gross


End file.
